One night to lead to many more
by ReallyYesShips
Summary: A few too many drinks can loosen up even the two most serious mages. Getting them to admit and do things their normal selves would never do. But maybe its a little too loose. Is it for better or for worse? (Rated T just to be safe.)


Hi everyone. Back again with another crack ship fanfic. But this time it's on Kagura x Rogue! I just want to thank everyone for the positive feedback on my other stories, you help give me the confidence to keep writing and showing my work to others. I hope you enjoy.

I dont own Fairy Tail or the characters by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

How the hell did she end up here?

Visions of shots, flirty glances and filthy words, mixing with provocative dancing and promises to be kept filled her mind like a gag reel. Her head was spinning, and not just because of what she had been drinking tonight either. (Curse Fairy Tail, and their excessive drinking abilities.) Quickly Kagura dismissed these thoughts, they weren't going to be any help for her right now and really they were the _least_ of her problems at this moment in time. Having woken to being cradled to a sleeping Rogues chest, was top of her list of concerns right now.

Underneath the tight hold of his arms she watched his peaceful sleeping face. Freeing her hand to lightly trace her finger across the scar on his nose before she could realise what she was doing, only to receive a content sigh from his sleeping form. Being soothed by the gentle rise and fall of his chest, she lay there longer than she would ever admit, just listening to the comforting hum of his heart beating. In what she could only assume was his place, because it sure as hell wasn't hers. Feeling all too comfortable in his grasp than she should, considering the circumstances. Because let's face it; all Kagura could think was 'I'm just another notch in his bed post, I don't mean anything to him. This. Us. Doesn't mean anything to him. The concept of an "us" probably hasn't even entered his mind. Because one-night stands are just that. For one night.' Upon realizing this, her eyes strayed to the glowing alarm clock next to his bed '5am'. She'd stayed longer than she had expected - not that she had expected to stay at all, but she couldn't allow her mind to relay the events of that night in detail that had brought them to this predicament she had found herself in - she had to leave now. Before he wakes up!

Slowly she started to lift herself from lying on top of him, stopping instantly when she felt him stir at the lack of warmth. Only deciding to start moving again when she gaged it was safe. Gently detangling herself from his grasp, stopping each time she felt/heard him stir. Only once she was completely free from him, and siting by his side did she finally let out the breath she had been holding in. However, the only problem she had in doing that was that her exhale was so loud that when she hesitantly opened her eyes again, a pair of brilliant bright red eyes were watching her. Though she would never admit it, it made her jump. She had been so careful. His gruff voice added to her fear of having woke him, "What are you doing?"

Kagura quickly turned and got off the bed to find her clothes, trying to cover herself. Because although she had trouble seeing in this darkness, she was pretty darn sure the shadow dragon slayer could see perfectly. All she hoped was that he didn't see the deep blush she could feel colouring her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry that I woke you Rogue, it wasn't my intention. But I really must be going." She was scrambling now to get each item of clothing on. Cursing herself for her clothes being thrown about and that she wore so many layers. Shuffling could be heard behind her but she never dared to look back at him, eyes being glued to the task at hand.

"Why are leaving?" She couldn't make out the tone of his voice, whether he was angry, confused, or just asking out of being polite.

But Kagura had to keep up the tough act that she had worked so hard on branding for herself. "Rogue... I don't regret tonight. We were both tipsy, but we knew exactly what we were doing. And it was fun. But I'm not going to pretend that tonight meant anything more to you than a one-night stand. Just another notch in your bed post. It's fine, it was a one-night stand. I'm just trying to honour that and leave early. I was hoping to avoid this awkwardness and work towards forgetting this happened, so should you." Even to her own ears she could hear the false nonchalance lacing her words. Her usual strong, dominant voice not quite making it to the surface. But she just didn't want to think about how much this was actually hurting her to do.

She didn't hear his reply. In all honesty she couldn't hear anything over her own racing heart beat thumping in her ears. And truthfully, she didn't want to hear him repeat what she just said, it would crush her. So she wasn't going to look back to see his reaction either, that was something she couldn't put her heart through. Instead she started heading to the door to leave, bumping her hip off a side table as she went. However, when she bumped into what felt like a wall, it stopped her in her tracks. Granted she hadn't exactly got the grand tour of his place when they came in, but she was sure there wasn't supposed to be a wall in front of her right now, but weirdly it was getting harder to see. As her gaze drifted up though, what her eyes landed on was brighter than any light. Her eyes were met with a very angry pair of crimson eyes glaring back at her. His expression was filled will anger that she was starting to think the reason it was even darker in here all of a sudden was because his shadows were engulfing the room. All she could do was stare at him slack jawed.

His trembling voice that was being spoken with a clenched jaw, cut through the deafening silence of the room, "Do you really think so little of me Kagura. Do you really think so little of me that you assume this meant nothing to me? That I do this all the time. That it didn't matter who I came home with tonight. That I didn't chose you!" he was almost shaking in anger, where as she was shaking in fear, "Rogue I-".

"No Kagura, I don't sleep around. I fell for you hard during the Grand Magic Games and I guess I was stupid enough to think you felt the same way. I thought there was something between us, something that you felt too. But obviously not. But you could of at least said that to me instead of-mumff" her lips crashed against his roughly, his arms wound around her, lifting her to his height. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her hands snaked into his messy hair. Rogue carrying her as if she weighed nothing back to his bedroom.

Finally breaking away, Rogues voice was hoarse, "Don't ever try and leave me again Kagura. " His voice sounded more dominant than his eyes, them truly giving away his fear at her just giving up on him again.

"Don't ever give me a reason to Rogue. " His lips quirked up into a smirk. Causing her to smile too. Because even as she said it, she knew he'd never give her a reason to. And he never did.


End file.
